Reviving the Dark Energon Project
Reviving the Dark Energon Project is the second level in the DS Decepticon Version for War for Cybertron. Mission Info "Megatron Forcibly Reactivates The Dark Energon Project Deep Within Trypticon Space Station." —War for Cybertron:Decepticons You need a Light and a Heavy bot to get both Data Disks. |-|Beginning= Location: Trypticon Space Station Soundwave: Approaching Trypticon Station, Megatron. Megatron: Excellent, Soundwave. Engage Docking Protocols. Soundwave: Unknown Insurgents Taking Defensive Positions Docking Not Possible. Barricade: Sublight Engines Are Offline! Shields At 15% We Can't Keep Taking Shots Like That! Megatron: Redirect All Power To The Forward Shields. If I Can't Dock I'll Ram This Ship Down Their Throats. Barricade: We Don't Even Know What Kind Of Defenses They've Set Up In That Station. You're Risking A Lot Over A Crazy Legend. Megatron: Risk Is What Cowards Call Opportunity, Barricade. And This Opportunity To Tip The War In Our Favor And Bring... The Autobots To Their Knees. —War for Cybertron:Decepticons |-|Part One= You well be facing the space station get closer by jumping try not to fall. Defend yourself from the Swarms. There are two ways to get in left way and right way. Left has you go above the beam and will put you in "room" with a big gap in the floor. (If you miss the jump and not get hit by the laser you'll now follow the right way.) (Make the gap, you'll continue.)' Out of the room you'll jump space debris over the beam then meet the place where the paths merge again you jump down a go behind the area there the beam comes from.' Right you'll see a rock ledge jump to it. Next be slow a wait for the beam so you know where it is the the "cave". Get hit and are you are dead, so then the beam is gone run the area where the energon cube is you'll be safe there. Wait till the beam passes. Then jump the debris till you you enter then area where the beam comes from. End Part One. |-|Part Two= This part starts when you see''' Starscream and he turns one the defense systems. Walk throw the door and turn right then left. You should see Shield Turrets their shield color is what the a weak of. EX. (red shield weakness plasma) Jump the creates/boxes, hit the button to extend bridge. (door opens when close) You should see an Melee Specialist. Smash the generator, then leave. Other door is unlocked. Cross the bridge enter the newly unlocked door turn left. You should see button and two Shield Turrets. Hit the button to reroute the power and destroy the Turrets. Turn right and you should see shield turret to the right is a destroyable wall transform and smash the wall with heavy bot to grab the Data Disk'. From there turn right then left till you see the Pool of Dark Energon. Before you cross the bridge their is a button on the left column hit it to drain the dark energon away. Down you should see a passage way for light vehicles in inside is '''Data Disk'. Jump the boxes to get back up continue turn left. After you enter you should see two shield turrets and a button. Destroy them and hit the button. End of Part Two. |-|Part Three= Walk up you should see a Melee Specialist and two Shield Turrets. My advice is for you to destroy the Melee first. Then the Shield Turrets. Walk out of the room, then defeat Starscream. |-|End= Megatron: The Power... Is Magnificent. Starscream, You Have Opened The Way For My Might, My Strength, To Rule. Starscream: I'm Overjoyed. Soundwave: Megatron, You Should Test The Dark Energon In A Controlled Environment. It Could Prove Unstable. Megatron: Very Well, Soundwave, We Will Test The Dark Energon Back At Kaon. —War for Cybertron:Decepticons The Plot Forms Missions Notes *To get the first Data Disk You Need A Heavy Transformer. *To get the last Data Disk You Need [[:Category:Light Bots (WFC)|'Light Transformer']]. *Both Starscream And Skywarp can be unlocked by finishing this level. Category:Decepticon Missions: DS (WFC) Category:Decepticon Missions (WFC)